


Not a Big Deal

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: Egoflapbang Fun [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i'm the queen of food and fluff, too much fluff it should be illegal, y'all know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Danny twists his ankle, and he totally doesn't need or want to be waited on.Seriously.





	Not a Big Deal

“Arin, for the love of dicks, put me down!” Dan protested as Arin easily scooped him up out of the driver’s side of his car. He crossed his arms moodily over his chest, watching Suzy reach into the car to grab his keys and wallet from the passenger’s seat, hunting in the back for the water bottle he’d tossed behind him. “I can walk, goddammit!”

But Arin played dumb to his pleas, instead humming the tune to “Eating Food in the Shower” obnoxiously, interspersing with poor imitations of the lyrics. Dan blew a flyaway curl away from his nose with an annoyed huff. He loved Arin, but he also wanted to bodyslam him into the nearest hard surface on a regular basis.

“Careful getting him through the door, hon!” Suzy called as she locked Dan’s car and followed Arin up the stairs.

“On it, babe!” Arin replied, turning easily to the side and shuffling through the door, his broad shoulder blades against the painted wood so that Dan’s ankle wouldn’t be accidentally jostled. Out of habit, Dan winced and wrapped his long arms around Arin’s neck as the younger man entered the house, Suzy following after and closing the door.

“I’m just gonna let the cats outta the bedroom,” Suzy explained, hanging up Dan’s keys and setting his wallet on the hall table by the door. “Then I’ll make some food. Did you want anything in particular, Danny?”

“Um,” Dan definitely was incapable of thinking about food when Arin was placing him gently onto the couch with all the care that he used when touching his precious collector’s toys. It was the kind of gentleness you’d never expect from a stocky, pudgy guy like Arin, but that’s what made it all the more distracting, honestly. He winced, hissing sharply as his injured foot brushed against the arm of the couch.

“Sorry,” Arin apologized quickly, pulling one of the butter-soft throw blankets over Dan’s legs and disappearing down the hall.

Suzy poked her head around the corner into the living room and Dan craned his neck back to look at her. “I can just make some comfort food. How’s that sound?”

Dan nodded, wetting his lips. He loved Suzy’s home cooking; it wasn’t a benefit he’d experienced before dating the two of them. Arin and Suzy were both amazing cooks in their own right, Suzy gifted with the ability to cook any food under the sun and make it taste perfect on her first try, Arin the ability to make a select few foods at expert level. His stomach rumbled just thinking about buttery soft grilled cheeses—no matter who made it, it was sure to be delicious. “It sounds great, Scuze. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Suzy bent down to kiss his forehead, making him close his eyes in contentment. 

Arin returned with a Dixie cup and painkillers. As Dan knocked back the pills and drank the water, he heard Suzy starting up the pan. That was a telltale sign of grilled cheese, and Dan smiled dopily. God, Suzy knew him too well.

Arin passed him, sliding into the kitchen. Dan heard the freezer opening and sighed, shifting his weight gingerly so that he could snuggled into the couch. Now that he was home and sitting down, with the promise of food on the way, he was thoroughly exhausted.

He’d twisted his ankle during the shoot today. Nothing too serious, though the irony was that the moment he saw the crane rigging, he foresaw someone getting injured. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it just happened to be him. He must’ve fallen weird, because one minute he was fine, and the next, he felt a searing pain traveling up his leg, making a home in his foot. Luckily, the shoot was pretty much over. It was embarrassing enough that Brian had to help him out of the Sexbang outfit, not to mention the incident had happened in front of strangers, as they were filming with a different crew today. 

When he’d called Arin and Suzy to let them know what happened, he didn’t expect this much attention. Nothing was sprained or broken (thank you, calcium), he could still walk (albeit painfully, and with an embarrassing hobble), and it wasn’t even swelling up too badly. A bit of downtime was all that was required, though food would be welcome, too. He’d realized on his way home that he was absolutely starving, the groaning of his empty stomach sending shivers up his spine.

Arin and Suzy were too good to him. He had to be careful, or he’d end up spoiled.

He blinked at the addition of movement in his peripheral and sat up, pushing himself out of the plush cushion of the couch. Arin had returned with a bag of frozen peas, a neat makeshift ice pack, and had pulled back the blanket a little to set it down. He looked at Dan critically, the way he’d look at an art piece Ross wanted his input for and nodded with satisfaction. “I’ll get you a pillow, dude. Lemme take your belt.”

Dan sat back, dutifully undoing his belt. “You don’t have to wait on me, y’know,” he murmured, shy from all the attention. “I’m…nothing’s sprained or broken! I can get around okay.”

“Yeah,” Arin said, standing up with a light stretch, “but what’s the point of straining yourself if you’ve got us?” He leaned down to brush his lips against Dan’s, fingers finding purchase amongst his curls. Danny closed his eyes, accepting Arin’s chaste kiss with a weary sigh. “We wanna look after you, dummy.” He pressed his nose against Dan’s, causing the older man to giggle. When he looked up, Suzy was there, a fancy, gothic-style tray in hand, bearing a steaming bowl of tomato soup and—hallelujah—a warm, gooey, perfectly toasted grilled cheese on a pretty tomato-red plate. 

“We like taking care of you,” Suzy went on, continuing her husband’s thought as she set the food down on the coffee table and slid it within easy reach so he didn’t have to strain to get it. He noticed that she’d placed a can of Pepsi next to his meal, still cold from the fridge, and he felt like crying. With the adrenaline wearing off, he had time to truly feel the pain…but not only that.

Love. He felt so loved.

“Thank you, Suzy,” he said, voice quiet. Suzy smiled warmly and bent to kiss him as well, her elegant hand resting against his neck, a mixture of warm from the hot food and cool from the metal tray. “I love you.” He caught Arin in his gaze as well. “Both of you.”

“Yeah, yeah, enough mushy stuff,” Arin smirked, ruffling up Dan’s hair and making him curl away, laughing. “Eat your damn food and decide what we’re watching, dickweed.” He tossed the remote at Dan’s knees.

“Right you are, buttmunch,” Danny quipped easily, bringing half of the gooey sandwich to his lips, taking a huge bite as he flipped the TV on and started channel-surfing. It was a bit difficult to maneuver, but after a bit of careful adjustment, he managed okay. The warm food in his stomach and the monotony of flipping channels further served to relax him, as did the idle chatter of Arin and Suzy as they fed the cats and tidied up.

As nighttime rolled around, Dan’s neck was starting to hurt from the odd angle he’d had to enter in order to watch TV when sprawled out along the length of the couch, and he was sleepy besides. Arin provided another dose of painkillers while Suzy went ahead to prepare the bedroom. Then Arin lifted Danny carefully up again, careful not to jostle his injured ankle. This time, Dan went with a smile, nuzzling into Arin’s neck where he smelled of Old Spice and sweat. In other words, like home.

Suzy had set up a small mountain of pillows for him, and Arin gently placed him on the bed.

“You want help with your jeans, tough guy?” Suzy asked, her smile teasing and warm all at once.

Dan chuckled. “I think I’ll manage.” He just managed to wriggle out of his pants with the minimum injury and changed out his Starbomb shirt for an incredibly soft and (on him) oversized shirt borrowed from Arin. 

Giggling due to giddy happiness, wrapped up in Arin’s clothes, on Suzy’s side of the bed (closest to the en-suite bathroom for easy nighttime peeing), Danny wriggled down under the warm comforter and silky sheets, smiling as Mimi jumped up beside him and immediately started purring. He carefully turned onto his side, nestling into the downy pillows and scratching Mimi behind the ears. 

The lights in the room clicked off, leaving only the nightlight in the bathroom, and Mimi vacated the bed as first Arin and then Suzy slid into the bed after him. Dan purred just like Mimi, happily snuggling into Arin’s warmth, smiling as Arin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. On the other side of Arin’s broad chest, Suzy beamed at him before leaning over to kiss him goodnight.

Drifting easily off to Sleepytime Junction, Danny thought to himself that he was pretty damn lucky to have lovers like his.

Lovers like Arin Hanson and Suzy Berhow.

**Author's Note:**

> I twisted my ankle a couple days ago cause I slipped at work. It was painful and embarrassing, so I wrote this to make me feel better.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> PS: archionblu always be helpin me out with my fics. Thanks, bbygurl. <3


End file.
